Defying Gravity Together
by Penman Specialist
Summary: Rated T to be safe. Inspired by Wicked and the the rough idea from Sorcha's Eredita. Glinda joins Wicked in Defying Gravity. Will the story change? Bad at summarys.


**This idea was spurned by Wicked, which I saw in NY 4 times (the recent most inspiring) and the fanfic ****Finally Defying Gravity**** by ****Sorcha's Eredita****, which basically only gave me Glinda joining Elphaba, otherwise it's different.**

**Anyway, enjoy! Keep in mind I wish not take away the works of Stephen Schwartz (lyrics and music), Winnie Holzman (script, Gregory Maguire (book), or anyone else majorly involved. I try to honor it.**

**Defying Gravity Together**

**Chapter One: More Then One Way to Defy Gravity**

"...are you coming?' Elphaba dearly hoped so. She needed another witch The Wizard, despite being...uh, not a wizard and, uh...totally fake, he did have guards, scouts, and a weather-controlling ally in Madam Morrible. And how could Fiyero help? He was good, and such the person for her...but he was **_so _**empty headed. Oh...yeah. Snag in the plan. _Glinda _likes Fiyero.

"Yes, I will. I HOPE IT BRINGS US BLISS, I REALLY HOPE WE GET IT. WE DON'T LIVE TO REGRET IT." Glinda was defying gravity of her own, finally not caring about herself and her ambition.

"AND IF WE'RE HAPPY IN THE END...FIYERO WILL HAVE TO CHOOSE, MY FRIEND." Elphaba was scared. A superficial person like her, all that matters was love, however fleeting it was.

"Oh, ok." _She REALLY didn't get it, did she?_ Elphaba wondered how she could get it through that skull without breaking her heart.

"Wait..."The blonde was confused, she didn't like this! She was good, she was wonderful, not mindless...or at least clueless...or thoughtlessness...no, she had to choose!

"It's OK. FIYEO'S A PRINCE, HE'LL BE OUR EYES..." Elphaba had an idea. Fiyero could easily climb the Wizard's ranks, his being a prince, handsome, brave...albeit stupid. But then again, Madame Morrible and The Wizard didn't need another smart person figuring out their schemes.

"...FROM INSIDE." Glinda nodded. It would be OK. They heard the pounding get louder; Elphaba flew instantly to the door, Glinda to the Grimmerie. Elphaba used the rage; the one she once thought would actually get her to the Wizard. _A celebration all to with me...my prophecy, my vision...I'll stand there with the Wizard...so happy I could melt...I'll either have killed him or died myself._

Elphaba doubted it now. Glinda thought _loathing "for forever" can turn into...oh, god, I must hurry! _She picked the most "prettyful" thing in the room...a bubble and a broom for Elphaba...it would go with that hat...**_Black is this year's pink? Hah!_**...why she did that, she'd never know. It did, however, go good with Elphaba's style.

They instantaneously rose... limits undone, nothing beyond them in the sunset as the Gale Force moved in on them. Elphaba and Glinda shouted down a chant. "SO IF YOU CARE TO FIND US, LOOK TO THE..."

"WESTERN" Elphaba would escape her sister, she must never know.

"NORTHERN!" Glinda loved Elphaba, but her home more. She chimed in, breaking whatever rhythm they had.

"SKY!" They joined back up; they kept growing, even more then when they were dancing through life...what exactly were they doing? _Defying gravity._ Glinda thought as Elphaba soloed.

"AS SOMEONE TOLD ME LATELY, EVERYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO FLY!" Especcially her, or her sister. Dancing through life...unnoticed and underprivileged.

"AND WE'RE FLYING FUGITIVES, AT LEAST WE'RE FLYING-"Glenda's turn to sing out.

"TOGETHER IN TANDEM, DREAM'S THE WAY WE PLANNED...THEEEEEM!" They joined in unison, the Gale Force stepping back as if their very words were magic.

"AND TO THOSE WHO WISH TO GROUND US, SEND A MESSAGE BACK FROM US: TELL THEM HOW WE'RE DEFYING GRAVITY; WE'RE FLYING HIGH, DEFYING GRAVITY. SOON WE'LL MATCH THEM IN REKNOWN."

Glinda shied away. This was Elphaba's moment, not hers. Was this what she really wished for? "AND NOBODY IN ALL OF OZ, NO WIZARD THAT THERE IS-"

"OR WAS!" Better cover all the bases, I guess, Elphaba thought briefly as she continued her rant.

"IS EVER GOING TO BRING..."

"US..."

"DOWN!"

"LOOK AT THEM, THEY'RE..." seing Glinda, the Gale Force paused. They'd heard of the Upper Uplands. But they weren't the top armed force in Oz for nothing. "WICKED. GET THEM!"

"BRING ME DOWN!" The new Wicked Witch of the West yelled back.

"I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPIFIED NOW!" Yelled the Wicked Witch of the North with a girlish tongue out at them, throwing the Grimmerie to Elphaba.

"SO WE'VE GOT TO BRING...THEM..." Gale Force archers notched their bows. Elphaba skimmed the pages, reaching to telepathize. _I've read more of it, Glinda. You have it. _She lateralled back, Glinda thanking her as they screeched defiance.

"AHHHHH!"

"DOWN." They sped off their respective directions, agreeing to meet again as the bows merely thudded against the walls of Wizard's Tower. Both had defied gravity...in more then one way.


End file.
